Luigi's thoughts
by The Hero In Green
Summary: Luigi thinks about his brother. Note, this story will only make sense if you have played Mario and Luigi Superstar Saga.
1. Luigi's hidaway

**This is my first Fan-Fic, so I hope you all enjoy it. **

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ 

Luigi gazed out at the starry night sky. It was so peaceful out on the front porch. He could hear his brother's gentle snoring, even though he was outside. It was the only sound he heard, except for the occasional hoot of a far away owl. Luigi liked this time. He enjoyed the quiet peacefulness. But something stirred in his mind. It was only a small ripple on the pond that was his brain, but it was the only ripple.

That ripple was his brother.

'Mario' he thought. 'He gets far too much glory. Far to much attention. Although, I guess he disserves it.'

Luigi sighed aloud. He needed something to calm his mind. He sauntered of the porch, unknowingly kicking a rock. Again he sighed as he passed the clothesline. And again as he looked back at the house from the white picket fence. As he continued walking, he wondered why the house was so far from the main road. He thought 'Was my brother thinking of me? Was Mario trying to hide me from the outside world? Is he embarrassed?' Luigi let out a deep breath.

"No" he finally said aloud. "Mario probably just didn't want tourists coming and gawking at the famous Mario Brother's home." Not that they didn't, anyway.

He thought about the phrase. '_We_ are called the Mario Brothers. _We_ are known together, but _Super Mario_ gets all the fame.' For a moment, Luigi stopped walking. 'Why? Why must I always be the one to clean up Mario's confetti?' (Which he had, on several occasions, done.) 'Why must I always trail behind?'

Luigi was now standing in the middle of the silent street. He looked at the sign that stood next to the driveway.

"This is the home of the famous SUPER MARIO BROTHERS!" the sign proclaimed. At the bottom, there was a nose and large Marioish mustache.

'I never did like that sign.' Luigi thought. He then took his concentration from the sign to his other surroundings. The road was empty. The towering trees that lined both sides of the road reminded Luigi of the many enemies that Mario had fought.

'Mario again,' He thought. There seemed to be no way to escape his brother's reputation. So he went only way where Mario could never be. He walked over to one of the trees. There was one advantage to being able to jump higher than Mario. So he jumped. He landed on a sturdy branch and jumped again. He continued his assent until he reached his destination, near the top of the trees. There was a small platform, hidden among the foliage. This was Luigi's place. His place to escape the world. To escape Mario. The platform was small and sturdy. A few prized possessions were already waiting for him. The most prominent of these was a small trophy. The bottom read

Luigi

1st place

50 meter dash

1968

Next to the trophy was a picture of his young self, holding his trophy. In the background, Mario could be seen lifting a slightly smaller, silver trophy. Luigi knew that the silver trophy was on a shelf in the hallway. Along with Mario's other prizes. The smallest of the things there was a small locket. It was plain, made of bronze. Its only outside feature was the letter L engraved into the cover. Inside was a picture of the Brothers father. It was the only thing that Luigi had that Mario never knew about. It was given to Luigi shortly before their father left.

Luigi picked it up and looked at the picture inside. He still remembered what his father had said when he gave it to him.

"You are destined for great things, Luigi."

Luigi looked up at the stars. He didn't want great things. He just wanted to be recognized. As he was staring at the stars from his secluded hideaway, a shooting star flew over his head. And on that shooting star, Luigi made a wish. He wished for some spotlight. Not a grand adventure, but something. Perhaps he could meet the ambassadors from the foreign land that were coming tomorrow. Just something small.

After the star had passed, Luigi felt better. He climbed down from the tree platform and walked back in the house. He wondered if his wish would be granted.

§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § 

The next morning, Luigi woke bright and early. Shortly thereafter, Mario also woke. While Luigi was eating breakfast, Mario got in the shower. 'Mario always preferred morning showers' Luigi thought. After breakfast, Luigi got up and took Mario's wet cloths and hung them up on the clothesline outside. Right when he was done, Toad ran right up the sidewalk. Toad was breathing heavily, as if he had seen a ghost.

Luigi asked "What's wrong, Toad?"

"Have you seen the Kingdom Courier?" Toad barely blurted out.

Luigi shook his head.

"Gotta find Mario" Toad yelled as he ran past Luigi and into the house.

Luigi would have ran after him, except toad had knocked Mario's shirt onto the ground. Luigi picked it up and placed it back on the clothesline. Luigi stood back and admired his work. Just then, Luigi herd a scream.

"That sounds like Toad!" Luigi said.

He was about to run in, but as he turned, he saw his underwear clad brother bounding toward him.

**ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ**

**This ideastarted as a one-shot, but I may continue it. Please, read and tell me what you think.**


	2. Dragged in

**Whoo Hoo! Chapter 2! Thanks for all the great reviews people! Now on to the story!**

**I forgot this in my last chapter, I do not own Luigi, Mario, Toad, or any other characters in this story.**

**Now on to the story!**

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ 

"Agupt!" Luigi yelled as he tried to spit the dirt out of his mouth. 'This is a surprising predicament' Luigi thought. Luigi was currently tied up at the moment. He tried kicking his legs, flailing his arms, anything that would free him from his bindings. Just then Luigi looked ahead.

'Oh boy,' Luigi thought desperately. He thought this because he saw that his captor was pulling him down the path straight to the pavement in the street! "Slow down Mario!" Luigi yelled.

Just a few minutes ago, Luigi was nicely putting the cloths on the clothesline when near-naked-Mario came running out of the house. Mario had jumped straight onto the clothesline, and in a miraculous miracle, he came out completely dressed! That's when Mario broke the clothesline rope that Luigi was currently tied up in.

'I never could figure out how he does that stuff,' Luigi thought. 'I mean, come on, my brother must have the world record for the fastest morning dressings' But just then an uncomfortable jolt brought Luigi back to the present. Mario was still running and dragging Luigi along like some sort of toy train.

"Ahhhh!" Luigi yelled as his bare nose started dragging across the pavement. Just as Luigi looked up to keep his sore nose in one piece, he saw that Mario was running in the direction of the castle. 'Why can't he take a cab, like everyone else?' Luigi thought, 'He always has to go running around and making a big entrance scene.'

Just as Mario reached the front gates to the castle, Luigi had just started to make progress with his bindings. Just as he got free, Mario stopped suddenly. 'Finally!' Luigi thought. But that was before he realized that he was flying toward a giant, green, spiked shell. Luigi yelled again, "Ahhhh!" Right after Luigi hit this big, green thing, he quickly ran behind Mario.

"Argh!" rumbled a deep voice that, for once, wasn't Luigi's. As the shell turned around, it became quite obvious who the owner of it was.

"That's just like you, Stupid Coward Bros.!" yelled Bowser. 'At least he recognizes us as bros.,' Luigi thought to himself from his not-so-good hiding position. "Come here and face me, face to face!" Bowser roared. Shortly after, battle commenced.

Luigi watched with interest. After all these years of being a Mario Brother, he had never actually seen Mario fight. Both Mario and Bowser charged. Bowser spewed out a frothing river of flames from his mouth. At the last second, Mario jumped and landed on Bowser's head. Right after Mario landed, he jumped again and landed in front of Bowser.

Just then, a toad from the sidelines said to Mario, "Mario! Have you forgotten how to use action commands?" Shortly there after, the toad went into a big spiel about how to use each block that was floating above your head. 'What in the world is he talking about?' Luigi wondered, but he didn't wonder long. Soon, Bowser and Mario were locked in combat.

Once again Mario charged and Bowser spit a sea of flames. This time Mario didn't jump soon enough. "Noo!" Luigi yelled, but as the flames quickly cleared, Mario was clearly visible charging through the smoke. 'That's a way to get him!' Luigi cheered in his head. But again, that stupid toad stopped Mario. This time, he was going on and on of how to dodge Bowser's attacks. 'Come on' Luigi thought, 'Mario already knows how to dodge!' Luigi was about to go and strangle the toad when he finally shut up. And for the third time, battle raged on. Mario charged, Bowser ducked, but Mario jumped again and again on Bowser's head. After a short time, Bowser gave up. 'I don't see how Bowser is so evil,' Luigi said to himself, 'If he gives up so easily.'

"I would have won!" Bowser yelled. 'Yea right.' Luigi retorted in his head. "Anyway, I was here to kidnap the princess, but it turns out that she's got a bit of a problem. Just then, Princess Peach, who was in the back of the room the whole time, opened her mouth to speak.

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ 

**Your going to have to wait till next time to hear what Peach says! So tell me what you think!**


End file.
